


Два плюс один равно четыре (Ирландский крем)

by Ffn12



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffn12/pseuds/Ffn12
Summary: Брок Рамлоу прожил свободной омегой больше тридцати лет и не собирался что-то менять. Но Зимний Солдат не подчинялся ни другим альфам, ни бетам.





	Два плюс один равно четыре (Ирландский крем)

— У этого мексикашки задница, как футбольный мяч, отвечаю — Джек изобразил руками все манящие изгибы до одного. Облизнулся от предвкушения.

— Может бразилец, раз такое дело? — спросил Брок, обозревая двор перед офисом ЩИТа. Безоблачное синее небо, зеленые газоны. Отличная погода, чтобы проветриться под конец рабочего дня.

— Может. Я документы не спрашивал. Вечером встречаемся. А у тебя какие планы?

— Сегодня Роджерс дежурный, я думал в бар зайти.

Помянутый, как чувствовал.

«Поднимись ко мне, пожалуйста», — писал Капитан. Если в конце сообщения шли сердечки, значит он собирался просить о личном, и Брок тут же догадался, о чем. Настроение упало, как подкошенное.

— Вызывает. Нужно идти.

— Вкусить капитанского тела? Барнс не против, если вы вдвоем? — Джек поиграл бровями.

— Иди ты! Стив заломается в кабинете трахаться. А Барнс очень даже за.

Брок постучал и вошел.

— Закрой дверь, пожалуйста, — поднялся из-за стола Стив. Улыбка с рекламного плаката никогда, ни единого раза не приносила ничего хорошего. А Брок за шесть с лишним лет научился различать всю обширную артикуляцию Роджерса. Если он улыбался от души, то щурился и рот шире открывал. Сейчас он тянул губы, но глаза-то были виноватыми.

Брок запер дверь и повернулся, складывая руки на груди.

«Прости, Брок бла-бла-бла, ты не мог бы забрать Реми из сада…»

— Брок, меня попросили принять участие в беседе на FOX сегодня вечером. Прямой эфир о ситуации в Нигерии. Это важно. Ты же слышал о том, что сделали с гуманитарным караваном? Это бесчеловечно!

— Роджерс! Уговор был?

— Был. Да.

— График мы согласовали и утвердили. Так какого черта, моя вахта тянется уже неделю? У Барнса внезапный мастер класс на курсах точного выстрела, у тебя интервью. А я, ничем не занятый, могу и чужие смены взять. Иди ты, Роджерс. Я разрываю все соглашения в одностороннем порядке.

— Брок, пожалуйста. Я не думал, что так получится, — Стив подкрался на мягких лапах. Рамлоу нахмурился и упрямо выпятил подбородок. Самое время Роджерсу начать каяться.

— Мне правда, правда очень жаль. Я приеду сразу после интервью, и мы найдем чем заняться, пока Реми будет спать.

Стив перешел на шепот, наклонился к уху и прикусил кончик. Перетек на щетинистую щеку, покрыл мелкими частыми поцелуями. Броку сразу стало лучше. Томно, внутри потеплело.

— Мне очень нужна твоя помощь. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я оформил свою просьбу в виде приказа с подписью и печатью? — сказал Стив.

— И что бы ты написал? Что используешь звание в личных целях? — Брок прихватил Кэпа за задницу и сжал пару раз упругие половинки.

— Что приказываю тебе встретить, сопроводить в безопасное место и осуществить наблюдение за Реми Барнсом. Приятным молодым человеком пяти лет. Я бы мог показать тебе фото, но боюсь оно уже в твоем бумажнике.

— Ладно. Побрейся, как придешь. В прошлый раз ты мне ляжки натер.

— Обещаю, — мурлыкнул Стив, утягивая в многообещающий поцелуй.

Брок ушел приободренным. Если Стив чувствует, что виноват — значит Стив даст.

Первый год совместной жизни Стив дичился, держал дистанцию и официоз, от которого зубы сводило. Барнс, как заправский падишах, ночевал то у одного омеги, то у другого, то спал на диване. Иногда уходил в себя и часами блуждал там. Брок признавал, что у каждого свои тараканы. Они все имели богатый жизненный опыт и мериться у кого жирнее, да сильнее лоснятся не собирался. Насекомые Брока свистели, что он в любой момент может оказаться третьим-лишним, что нужно разработать схему отхода. Уйти самому не хватало решимости. Природа — бессердечная, ты сука. Крепко привязала к пометившему альфе. Да и Реми. Барнс имел на него все права, мальца любил и трясся над ним, как курица над яйцом. Не отдал бы.

На второй год свист поутих. Моральные устои Роджерса дрогнули. Барнс разговорился. Реми начал ходить.

На третьем году Барнс отбыл в затяжную командировку. Его не было полгода. Брок и Роджерс переспали.

Реми крепко спал в своей комнате. Омеги смотрели кино, устроившись на диване. Барнс позвонил им по видеосвязи. Сидел красивый на армейской койке в штанах и ботинках. Сверкал жетонами на груди и разворотом плеч, не стесняясь шрамов. Слово за слово, штаны упали на пол, рука Брока на крепкий стояк. Не свой.

Все остались довольны и поздние звонки раздавались теперь точно раз в неделю.

Брок не думал, что спать с другим омегой окажется так круто. О чем и уведомил тяжело дышащего под ним Стива. Тот плотнее прижал бедрами и качнулся навстречу. Может дело было в том, что они оба несколько выбивались из общего ряда? За утренним кофе Роджерс поделился, что тоже раньше не пробовал. Что Брок стал вторым любовником в жизни. Тот был польщен, тронут и тискал Роджерса, пока не сработала видеоняня. Брок думал обо всем этом и отметил ряд существенных плюсов. Никаких узлов, никаких последствий. Еще одного Реми он бы не хотел, как бы сильно ни любил малого.

Первые четыре года у них была няня, потом решили справляться своими силами. Мелкий с удовольствием ходил в садик, оброс друзьями. С пожилой филиппинкой попрощались и перешли в формат обменивая открытками и подарками на рождество.

И тут вскрылась проблема. Стив лавировал между административной работой и общественной, стараясь уделить время полевой. Семье тоже уделял, но, Броку казалось, что по остаточному принципу. Барнс делал все добросовестно, но с героическим размахом и мрачной решимостью. Пунктуальность выливалась в гонки по городу на хаммере, игнорирование светофоров, километры штрафов и объяснительных. Когда черный внедорожник, со свистом и заносом, влетал на парковку, родители непроизвольно вжимали головы в плечи и тянулись за телефонами, чтобы позвонить в полицию. Гражданским требовалось некоторое время, чтобы осознать — один из родителей приехал забрать своего зайчика. Директор сада пару раз понаблюдала, как Барнс весь в черном, с очками, сдвинутыми на лоб, чеканит тяжелый шаг по нежно-розовому коридору, разрисованному бабочками и цветочками, и попросила счастливого отца сбавить градус воинственности. Очень смелая женщина их директор, да. Но поскольку образ сросся с личностью, перемен добиться не удалось. Смены Брока удвоились. Стив медленно снимал с него рабочую нагрузку. Только его с души воротило от мысли о домохозяйстве, он брыкался, как мог и собирался поднять вопрос о возвращении Розиты.

***

Шестью годами ранее.

Брок никогда не отличался хрупкостью, не тяготел к розовому и любовным романам. Новобранцы очень удивлялись, когда он брал положенный по статусу отпуск. Пытались шутить на тему командирской физиологии, но Брок быстро напоминал зарвавшимся, где их место. Вне зависимости от гендера.

Рамлоу отдал армии почти всю сознательную жизнь. Понимал, как все устроено и нежно любил. Пока не случилась незадача — поперли омег из действующих войск. Мол физически не тянут, морально не крепки. Задницей думают. Нормальным солдатам работать мешают. Лишние эмоции проявляют. Брок мог бы без всяких «лишних» плюнуть в морду тому, кто это придумал.

— Мне очень жаль. Ты не представляешь, как жаль. Таких парней теряем… Но я тоже пешка в этой игре, сынок. Я мог бы предложить тебе место в штабе, но думается, ты откажешься, — полковник отечески похлопал Брока по плечу. Тот замер, вытянувшись в струну. Вперил стеклянный взгляд в портрет президента над столом. Пятнадцать лет жизни стремительно вылетали в трубу, а он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Только расслабиться и получать удовольствие.

— У тебя талант, Брок. Ты был одним из лучших моих капралов.

— Спасибо, сэр!

— Я вижу, когда солдат искренне предан делу. Ты, наверное, хотел бы остаться на действующей службе?

— Так точно, сэр!

— Знаешь, Брок, — полковник закинул руку ему на плечо, увлек к дивану и сел так близко, что Рамлоу напрягся, не намекает ли старый черт на должность через минет.

Полковник понизил голос до интимного шепота и сказал в самое ухо:

— Есть одна смежная организация, заинтересованная в таких людях, как ты. Никаких гендерных предрассудков.

И Брок согласился.

Новая работа мало отличалась. Ощущение было, словно перешел из одной военной части в другую.

Разговоры про новое тайное оружие покатились по штабу заранее. Перешептывались в курилках и на лестницах. Что о нем только не рассказывали. Как страшен тот, кого скоро привезут. Как огромен и неотвратим. Никто еще не смог укрыться от пули или ножа творения советских коллег. Супер киборг, супер солдат. Говорили, что он на полторы головы выше среднего морпеха, что может остановить машину на ходу, ухватив за бампер, поднять над головой и швырнуть метров на пятьдесят. Говорили, что может попасть в монетку с пяти километров в дождь. Еще рассказывали, что самые громкие убийства двадцатого века — его рук дело. Говорили, что супер оружие могло бы ликвидировать всех Мстителей за полчаса. Только приказа такого пока не получал.

Первое, что почувствовал Брок, увидев супер оружие, было - разочарование. Полное. Ну, блин. Альфа среднего роста, среднего телосложения. С непонятными длинными патлами, в стильном черном наряде. «И это все?» — хотелось спросить Броку.

Александр Пирс пришел представить новинку командирам оперативных групп. Нес в массы о приближающемся триумфальном шествии ГИДРы по планете и Вашингтону, в частности. Брок слушал в полуха. Супер оружие не шевелилось, постепенно слившись с обстановкой, расфокусированным взглядом пронзало пространство.

— Господа! Вы — элита ГИДРы! Дело всей нашей жизни входит в завершающую стадию. Теперь, когда мы сможем использовать Зимнего Солдата — победа неотвратима. Каждый из вас сможет сейчас же испытать его в деле! Используйте любое оружие. После я выберу куратора. Прошу, господа!

Теперь понятно, зачем был приказ на полевую форму. Брок поднялся в комнату над тренажерным залом и, ожидая своей очереди, наблюдал, выискивал слабые места в обороне. Первые двое пытались выйти против Солдата с голыми руками. Ушли практически без них. Ну ничего. Открытые переломы лечили теперь очень качественно. Срастется. Пока очередь дошла до Брока на Солдате попробовали холодное и огнестрельное. Один умник пытался гранатой взять. Идиот. Самого контузило так, что уползти не смог, а Солдату хоть бы что.

Услышав свою фамилию, Рамлоу спустился в зал. Взял два ножа и вышел из тамбура. Неподвижная фигура в центре зала плыла в ауре ощутимого ужаса. Чуйка затрепыхалась, настойчиво дергая Брока за нервы, требуя отступить, перегруппироваться и привлечь тяжелую артиллерию.

Брок подкрадывался по дуге, стараясь зайти со спины справа. Потянул носом. Конечно блокаторы действовали отлично, но в воздухе так воняло тестостероном, что волосы на загривке вставали дыбом. Когда оставалось шагов пять, Солдат повернулся. Плавным, быстрым движением. Если бы он сейчас суставы вывернул и побежал по потолку, Брок бы не удивился. Головой понимал, что позиция не очень, что лучше отступить. Мышцы напряглись, кровь хлынула к рукам. Чуйка заверещала пожарным набатом. А если тебя что-то напугало — бей первым. На опережение. Брок бросился. Приземлился на то место, где только что был Cолдат. Нож разрезал воздух. Крутанувшись, Брок нашел Солдата сбоку. Неудобно, но возможно. Ударил снизу вверх. Солдат уклонился, подпуская ближе. Еще два выпада и они сошлись. Солдат заблокировал обе руки. Брок ударил лбом в нос. Оружие будто и не заметило, но капля крови потекла. Попытался ударить в колено, но только дергался зря. Солдат отшвырнул его в сторону и вернулся в центр зала.

Прокатившись кувырком, Брок вскочил на ноги и приготовился ко второму туру. Сверху раздалось:

— Достаточно, Рамлоу.

Отступил с минимальными потерями. Куратором назначили парня с гранатой. За особую одаренность. По принципу — не жалко.

***

Брок больше не видел Солдата и, не жалея себя, трудился на ЩИТ. Роджерс набирал группу прикрытия. Рамлоу из штанов рвался попасть на пробы.

Брок закрыл за собой дверь и пошел к рингу, где стоял улыбающийся Капитан Америка. Мальчик с рекламного плаката, мать его. Такой прекрасный, что глаза блеском застило. Не дойдя метра три, Брок остановился, как на стену налетел. Американская мечта пах омегой. Чуть различимым для своего гендера ароматом ванили, свежей булочки. Хороший чистый запах порядочного парня. Легкий сандаловый флер альфы различался с трудом.

— Здравствуйте, Рамлоу! Мне о вас рассказывали. Я очень рад, что вы заинтересованы в работе со мной, — Стив спрыгнул с ринга, подошел и протянул руку.

— И я рад, что заинтересован, Капитан. Может тоже героем стану, — Брок потряс протянутую ладонь. Он видел, как у парня трепещут ноздри. Тоже уже понял с кем имеет дело, но никак не показывал отношения. От Рамлоу пахло по-другому. На природный запах хвойной смолы накладывались шлейфом ароматы его альф. Сколько там сможет различить супергеройское обоняние? Брок считать не брался. Сказали же, что организация без предрассудков, а зов плоти никто не отменял. Пара у Брока была только одна и на всю жизнь — служба. Все остальное временно.

Они забрались на ринг и осторожно боксировали. Черт знает, какую безупречную технику Роджерс разглядел, но Рамлоу принял. Видеться с Капитаном стали часто. Они определенно сработались. Брок не лез в авангард, Роджерс не нудил о средствах и не пилил за перерасход патронов. Омежьей трепетностью тоже не отличался и нравился Броку сильнее с каждым днем.

***

Броку нездоровилось. Он затянул с отпуском до последнего, блокаторы уже не помогали. Ароматы альф сбивали с ног. Поймав себя на желании прислониться к плечу очередного коллеги, Брок плюнул на дела, доложил Стиву и пошел на парковку.

Только он сел в машину и пристегнулся, как зазвонил телефон. Номер не определился.

— Рамлоу, это Александр Пирс. Срочно в лабораторию.

— Сэр, я не могу, сэр…

— Сколько вам нужно времени, чтобы прибыть?

— Полчаса, сэр, — простонал Брок. Мысли в голове становились все медленнее и медленнее, продирались, словно в тумане. Ну кому он нужен в таком состоянии? Без него мир за неделю загнется? В армии так нужен не был, как здесь и сейчас. Брок решил, что поедет. Если Пирс хочет убедиться, что он не в себе, то пусть так и будет. Ему понравится, если офицер вдруг повиснет на нем? Хотя нет. Пирс как альфа, хоть и властный, совершенно не привлекал. Лучше с Роджерсом потрахаться, чем с ним. Брок осторожно вырулил со стоянки.

— А что случилось с Томми? — тупо спросил он.

— Выбыл.

— Совсем?

— Ага, — угрюмо ответил парень, встретивший на входе в здание.

В лифте он рассказал, что парень с гранатой и тот, кто был после не справились. Солдат отказался подчиняться. Работа не клеилась. Пирс бушевал. Как будто чертовы русские передали ему не тот код.

— Проведешь отпуск один? Я могу помочь.

— Тронут заботой. Найду с кем, не переживай.

— А то смотри. Ты выносливый, небось. И ненасытный.

Брок показал парню средний палец. Язык тоже стал неповоротливым. Зачем напрягаться за зря?

— Брок Рамлоу, прибыл в ваше распоряжение, сэр! Хайль ГИДРА! — пробурчал Брок, пялясь Пирсу в переносицу. До чего же противный тип. Болотной ряской тянет.

— Отлично. Как раз вовремя! — воодушевилось начальство. — В клетку его!

Брок рта раскрыть не успел, как два красивых охранника подхватили под руки и потащили к металлической двери. Замок лязгнул, Брок ввалился внутрь. Бетонный пол, бетонные стены. Никакой мебели. Ничего. Только неподвижный, как статуя Будды, Солдат в углу. Брок отполз назад, натолкнулся спиной на закрытую дверь. В голове от волнения слегка прояснилось.

Солдат поднял лицо и потянул носом воздух.

— Привет, здоровяк. Кажется, мы с тобой сейчас будем близко знакомиться. Ты меня помнишь? — Брок встал, опираясь о стену. Выглядывая, куда бы нырнуть, когда Солдат кинется.

Тот тоже поднялся. Двигался плавно, почти незаметно, но приближался неумолимо. Одно движение перетекало в другое. Брок не слышал ни шагов, ни дыхания. Солдат подбирался с грацией охотящейся пантеры. Держал зрительный контакт.

Брок глянул в сторону, собираясь передислоцироваться, но было поздно. Солдат прижал его грудью, провел носом от ворота куртки к уху и низко зарычал. Или замурлыкал? Что делают коты перед тем, как прикусить подружку за холку? Вот этого Броку было совсем не нужно. Он столько лет прожил сам, свой собственный. Не в том возрасте, чтобы изменять привычкам.

Солдат толкнул носом в подбородок, заставляя вскинуть голову. Брок закрыл глаза, выбирая момент, чтобы рвануть в сторону из-под пресса горячего тела. Только собственное тело планы Брока не одобряло. Льнуло к груди альфы. Благодарно терлось о выставленное колено. Прикосновение к прохладному металлу руки немного привело Брока в себя. Собрав волю в кулак, он прыгнул в сторону. Солдат поймал за локоть. Закрутило. Ударил ногой, но альфа перехватил, дернул на себя и прижал к бедру. Вырываться стало совсем неудобно. Брок схватился за ремень на плече Солдата и прижался сам. В конце концов, чего он кобенится, как девочка? Первый раз что ли на хер сесть предлагают? Да и когда он отказывался от крепкого члена, если человек на том конце хороший? С этим альфой они может и парой слов перекинуться не успели, но что вариант был горячий, сомневаться не приходилось. Будет, что внукам рассказать. Брок подтянулся, оттолкнулся и закинул вторую ногу на бедро Солдату. Тот даже не скрипнул, молодец какой. Прикусил за ключицу. Брока как током пробило. Он огляделся по сторонам, ища хоть какую-то лежанку. Солдат опустился на колени, его спиной уложил. В общем-то, в куртке и нормально лежалось, одиноко только. Солдат наклонился и быстро избавил Брока от штанов.

— Твою же… — выдохнул он сквозь зубы. Голова Солдата нырнула между ног. Горячий язык прошелся по бедрам, по складкам в паху. Вылизывал, подбираясь все ближе к источнику запаха. Брок оперся на локоть, а второй рукой вцепился в волосы, пытаясь толкнуть ниже. С тем же успехом можно было пытаться стены раздвинуть. Брок охал, сучил коленями, тек, как последняя сучка, и думал, когда же он получит то, зачем пришел. Его пришли. Не суть.

— Да давай уже. Я готов! — позвал, но Солдат сделал вид, что не слышит. Вдумчиво и методично отсасывал. Брок поджаривался на медленном огне. Словно на сковородке сидел, чувствуя жар задницей.

Солдат прервался и посмотрел на него. Красный, мокрый рот выглядел случайностью на бледном лице. Брок остервенело закивал и повел бедрами. Да хочет он, может. К бою готов и по команде «смирно» вытянулся. Бери тепленького и люби до белых пятен перед глазами.

Солдат наклонился, прошелся языком раз, другой. Брок услышал вожделенный звук расстегиваемой молнии. Даже оценить не успел, как Солдат поднял голову, качнулся вперед и въехал на всю длину. Брок взвыл. Сам не понял, то ли с перепугу, от нереально быстрого движения Солдата, то ли от боли сильного натяжения, то ли от удовольствия. Вожделенного чувства наполненности. Брок подавил порыв начать крутить задницей и скулить. Солдат давал ему паузу, наблюдал за реакцией. Кто его только трахаться учил, такого внимательного? Чуйка подсказывала, как только он начнет двигаться, Брок небо в алмазах увидит. Может, не один раз — мелькнуло сладко. И Солдат начал. Короткими толчками, увеличивая амплитуду, раскачиваясь и расходясь. Оперся по обе стороны от локтей Брока, работал бедрами и смотрел. Брок подобрал колени, раскрываясь навстречу, ловил свой кайф. С каждым движением чувствуя, как хорошеет, отпускает напряжение в животе, растекаясь упругим жаром. Он ловил движения Солдата и отвечал со всей готовностью. Чувствуя, что вот оно. Вот так должно было быть всегда. Это он искал раз за разом.

Первые искорки наслаждения зародились в кончиках пальцев. Спустились к коленям, растеклись по бедрам. Брок выгнулся и низко довольно застонал. Удовольствие сжалось до точки и выстрелило. Прокатилось по позвоночнику. Солдат и не думал останавливаться. Перевернул, поставил на разъезжающиеся колени. Брок нашарил штаны и сунул под себя, чтобы никакой бетонный пол не омрачал лучший секс в его жизни. Через несколько минут его пробило второй волной. Не ослепительно острой, но более полной. Такой, чтобы послевкусие осталось во всем теле. Вынырнув, Брок уже хотел предложить продолжить на следующей неделе, потому, что черт побери, невозможно поверить, но чувствовал, что ему сейчас достаточно. Сыто, томно и хочется спать. Солдат низко зарычал, засадил особенно глубоко, навалился, так, что руки подогнулись.

— Вынимай, мать твою. Вытащи! — заругался Брок.

И вдруг его накрыло третьей волной, сокрушительной, как цунами. Смело напрочь. Солдат впился зубами в загривок. Нутро отозвалось радостным ликованием и окатило остаточной вспышкой. Брок, не ожидавший подлого предательства, только охнул и опустился на приятно холодный пол щекой. Солдат давил весом, горячий, как пулемет после трехчасового боя.

Решив, что подумает об этом завтра, Брок отключился.

Растормошила его охрана. Увидев давешнего провожатого, Брок понял, что спал преступно мало. Смена караула еще не случилась.

— Штаны надевай и пошли. Пирс хочет тебя видеть, — протягивал тряпки парень.

Пока одевался, Брок посмотрел на лежащего рядом Солдата. Отметил ранее незнакомое чувство. Умиление? Ах, как сладко спит свирепый убийца. Как ему идет этот дротик в необъятном бицепсе. Гораздо больше, чем тот, что в ноге.

Пирс крутился у двери и сиял, как техника перед смотром. Брок, наверное, выглядел, будто под грузовик попал.

— Рамлоу! Теперь вы куратор. После трехдневного отпуска явитесь на тренировку. Ясно? Вольно. Домой вас отвезут.

— Хайль ГИДРА, сэр. Рад стараться, сэр! — буркнул Брок, стараясь поднять громкость до умеренного ликования и дозированного подобострастия.

Пирс кивнул и удалился. Брока снова подхватили под руки и потащили следом.

— Полегче! На моей машине, парни. Не хочу в понедельник на метро тащиться.

***

— Что-то ты бледный, — сказал Джек.

Броку и без его замечаний было паршиво.

Кураторство покатилось, как по рельсам. Он командовал, Солдат слушался. Со временем он начинал чудить и его обнуляли. Жарили мозги. Солдат орал. Куратор скрипел зубами, но оставался рядом.

Броку больше нравилось, когда парень не был совсем лунатиком и в нем начинало пробиваться человеческое. Он почему-то хорошо мог себе представить, как они бы травили друг другу солдатские байки и мерились шрамами. Душевно бы было. Метка на загривке оставалась чувствительной до сих пор.

Дней десять назад он в первый раз проснулся от тошноты. Списал на несвежий сэндвич.

Навалилась сонливость. На тренировках Брок откровенно ленился, уходил в глухую оборону.

Два дня назад он признал, что нельзя отрицать возможное, и пошел в аптеку за тестом, который так и лежал в бардачке.

— Сожрал не то. Мутит, — отбрехался Брок.

«Будь готов», — пришло сообщение. Отправив Джека на несколько этажей ниже, Брок пошел занимать позицию. Кишки закручивались в узлы, мешали жить и работать.

Лифт почти закрылся, но он успел.

— Нужно усилить периметр. Отдел криминалистики, — сказал Рамлоу.

Стив был погружен в свои мысли. Дежурно ответил на соболезнования насчет Фьюри. Этажом ниже, вошел Джек.

Живот резко подвело, утренние хлопья передумали и запросились на выход. Брок прижал ладонь ко рту, в этот же миг двери лифта открылись и Роджерс спросил:

— Пока мы не начали, никто не хочет выйти?

А Брок уже шагнул наружу. Парни проводили его удивленными взглядами. Роджерс вскинул бровь и приоткрыл рот. Не ожидал, что кто-то ответит на формальность? Так-то. Внезапный Рамлоу видел ошарашенные лица в закрывающемся проеме, поворачиваясь к урне.

***

Барнс считал, что Рамлоу нужны фрукты и покой. Они укрылись в Бухаресте. Брок с трудом мог вспомнить, как они там оказались. Его крутило и ломало. Когда-то плоский живот округлился, кожа натянулась. Он стал тяжелым и неповоротливым. Постоянно чувствовал тошноту и постоянно хотел есть. И спать. Спать, и чтобы вся эта фигня закончилась. Болели кости, задница, колени и грудь. Брок хотел в больницу, и чтобы с тем, кто растет внутри что-то сделали. Или с ним. Накачали снотворными, и он бы проспал месяцев пять, как сурок зимой.

Зимний Солдат вломился к нему в Вашингтонскую халупу, спешно собрал вещи и повез в аэропорт, а Брок позволил. Чувствуя идиотское ликование, растекающееся мелкими розовыми пузырьками внутри. Его альфа пришел за ним. Кайф.

Нюх обострился. Барнса он теперь мог найти за полкилометра. Прийти на запах нагретого солнцем дерева, смутно знакомый. Брок, переставшими работать мозгами, помнил, что где-то уже чувствовал такой, но никак не мог вспомнить.

— Я принес сливы, — сказал Барнс, запирая дверь. — Меня выследили. Мы уходим.

Брок сидел на унитазе, опустив крышку, прислонясь щекой к убогой раковине, еще социализм видавшей, и никуда не собирался.

— Уходи один. Я пойду в госпиталь. Мне херово. Я сдохну здесь.

— Не сдохнешь. С тобой все нормально.

Брок закрыл глаза.

— Нельзя спать. Нужно уходить, — сказал Солдат, положив Броку руку на плечо, а во второй протягивая несколько слив.

— Никуда я не пойду! — Брок вскочил и ударил по руке. Фрукты мячиками поскакали по полу. Голова закружилась.

— Я вспомнил. Человека на мосту.

— Молодец. Это имеет отношение к той заднице, в которой мы сейчас?

— Да. Он моя пара.

— Ну, заебись.

Брок почувствовал, что кишки наматывают на невидимый кулак. Слова Барнса страшно не понравились тому, кто жил внутри и уже слабо толкался. Зато теперь он вспомнил запах. Точно, вот такое послевкусие и было у Роджерса. След его потерянного альфы. Старинную метку не затер никто другой. Нужно было собраться и валить. Вернуться в штаты и сдаться властям. Его отправят в госпиталь. Никто не станет судить омегу в положении. Если не упекут в лабораторию. Значит, нужно сообщить в прессу, чтобы его встретили? Нужна огласка. Но тогда нельзя будет содействовать следствию. Почему все так сложно и так паршиво работает голова?

— Он моя пара. И ты моя пара. Вас двое. У тебя мой ребенок. Поднимайся, — Барнс схватил за локоть и потянул вверх. Закинул руку Брока себе на плечо.

В замке зашуршало. Тот, кто вошел в квартиру, придержал ручку, чтобы не щелкнула. Барнс осторожно усадил Брока обратно. Прижал палец к губам и пошел к двери.

— Знаешь меня? — спросил Роджерс.

— Ты - Стив.

Брок помнил, что слив было пять. Одна улетела под ванну. Еще одну они раздавили, пока выясняли кто чей. Он сполз на пол, потянулся за укатившейся. Поджал колени к груди, пытаясь унять нарастающую боль.

***

Спустя шесть лет.

— Я думал ты после полуночи будешь! — крикнул Брок, услышав, что дверь открылась. — Скушай еще кусочек. Смотри какая вкусная рыбка! Сейчас она заплывет прямо в ротик. Аааам, — сказал сыну.

Тот капризничал весь вечер, Брок готов был на стену лезть, бежать в Африку за настоящей зеброй и в Сибирь за белой совой, лишь бы ребенок перестал орать. Когда малой уставшим голосом, попросил покормить его с ложки, Брок сдался и пошел на уступки. Ребенок ест — ребенок молчит. Счастье.

— Привет, — сказал Барнс, входя в кухню. На нем была зеленая полевая форма. Разгрузка делала его еще массивнее. Волосы он собрал в пучок на затылке. Брок залюбовался. — Здравствуй, мой сладкий.

Барнс поцеловал повеселевшего малыша Реми в розовую щечку и растрепал кудряшки.

— Я украду у тебя папочку, — положил Броку руку на шею и погладил большим пальцем.

— Он не доел.

— Мы закончим. Не волнуйся, — сказал Стив. Он быстро приобнял вставшего Брока за талию, клюнул в щеку и сел на его место. — Ну? Кто у нас тут сегодня?

— Рыбки! Я буду акула! Па, а Джесси сегодня подарил мне кораблик! А по дороге домой папа купил мне вот такое мороженое! Голубое с шариками, представляешь! — Реми показал руками что-то размером с двухлитровую канистру молока и заулыбался. Стив чмокнул его в носик.

Брок пошел вверх по лестнице за своим альфой, предвкушая, как будет расстегивать карабины и молнии на форме. Как заберется ладонью внутрь и проведет по груди. Как задержится на ремне, а Барнс будет метать молнии глазами и тяжело дышать.

***

— Как вы? Для меня что-нибудь осталось? — спросил Стив. — Мы дочитали про Паддингтона и Реми тут же уснул. Вы опять ходили в веревочный городок?

— Ага. По дороге из сада, — ответил Брок.

Он лежал на боку, прижавшись лбом к бедру сидящего Барнса. Тот совсем не устал и смотрел передачу о летучих мышах по National Geographic. Брок дремал в пол глаза.

Стив поставил на тумбочку бутылку воды и маленький запотевший Miller.

Брок сел и открыл пиво. В китайском языке слова «счастье» и «летучая мышь» звучат одинаково. Через несколько минут Стив вышел из ванной. Одним полотенцем обмотал бедра, вторым вытирал волосы. Барнс отставил воду и встал навстречу. Он замер очень близко, но не касался, смотрел в глаза. Стив повесил полотенце на плечи. Барнс стянул его и бросил в кресло. Развязал второе, отправил следом. Он положил руки Стиву на плечи, погладил, широкими кругами спускаясь по груди к животу. Роджерс наклонил голову и поцеловал крыло носа, щеку и наконец добрался до губ. Барнс обнял его за талию, хозяйски облапил за задницу, которую Броку, к большому сожалению, видно не было. Вечно можно смотреть не на так много вещей в этом мире. Они целовались неспешно, ласкали друг друга, словно разговаривали без слов. Стив опустил ресницы. Щеки немного порозовели. Барнс шагнул в сторону, пропуская его к постели. Стив лег на спину.

— Интервью прошло ужасно. Там был парень из какой-то правозащитной организации. Он стащил штаны и показал задницу прямо в камеру. И это вышло в прямой эфир. Чего люди хотят добиться эксгибиционизмом?

— Ну он же написал, что нужно «make love». Я видел. А ты покраснел. Так мило выглядел, — ответил Брок.

— Хочешь сказать, что устал? — Барнс уселся между ног, гладил ноги, бедра и живот.

— Немного, — вздохнул Стив, щурясь от удовольствия.

Он поднял лицо и посмотрел на Брока, приканчивающего свое пиво. Барнс поцеловал над пупком. Оперся на руки и перетек чуть выше, чтобы прикусить поочередно соски. Обвел языком, подул, полюбовался налившимися горошинами и прикусил снова. Стив улыбнулся.

Брок потянулся к тумбочке за смазкой и кинул ее Барнсу. Он выдавил немного на пальцы живой руки, металлическую опустил на плоский живот. Сосредоточился на движении пальцев и реакции Стива, следил за его дыханием, лаская податливые края. Стив застонал, выгнулся, пытаясь насадиться сильнее, но рука на животе не пустила. Посмотрел на Брока. 

Такой Стив был сейчас разгоряченный, раскрытый. У Рамлоу в груди защемило, настолько хорошо эти двое смотрелись вместе. Сероглазый шатен, неразговорчивый, покрытый шрамами, брутальный, как медведь-гризли, и белокожий, голубоглазый блондин, правильный и праведный до скрипа. Пара. Проглотив ком в горле, Брок отставил бутылку и перебрался поближе.

— Убери руки, — попросил он.

Стив закинул кисти за голову и вздохнул, закрывая глаза. Брок смазал пальцы и стал дрочить Стиву, ловя такт Барнса. Они сработались. Действовали, как один механизм. Две большие шестеренки, одна поменьше и одна совсем крошечная. Ни зубцов не обломали, ни резьбы за столько лет. Только притерлись, стали ближе и незаменимее. Барнс поймал Брока за подбородок, развернул к себе и поцеловал. Мокро и напористо, как они оба любили. Второй рукой направил себя в Стива, качнул бедрами. Ему потребовались обе руки, чтобы приподнять его. Стив задрал колени. Брок передвинулся и наклонился поцеловать Стива. Пососал губу, словно ягоду, дающую сок. 

— Я могу… — хотел предложить что-то, но не договорил, с головой нырнул в удовольствие.

— Расслабься. Я себя в обиде не оставлю.

Брок вытянулся рядом, гладил бицепс и грудь. Стирал испарину со лба и позволял Стиву прикусывать свои пальцы. Такой красивый. Взмокший, взъерошенный. И никто на свете, кроме него и Барнса не видел его таким разнеженным и откровенным. Стив опустил одну ногу, поворачиваясь на бок. Вторую закинул Барнсу на плечо. Тот придержал. Низко наклонил голову. Волосы покачивались в такт. Он закрыл глаза, полностью сосредоточившись на ощущении.

Брок поцеловал Стива. Тот поймал его ладонью за затылок, прижался лбом ко лбу и тяжело дышал. Брок ловил отголоски чужого кайфа. Это было похоже на маскировочную сетку. Что-то тонкое, на чем-то огромном и мощном. Такое легкое, на великом. И он тоже был частью. Одной из шестеренок, связывающих две большие. Незаменимой деталью.

— Боже святый, я, ох… — Стив низко застонал. Барнс придержал его бедра, прижался и посмотрел на них удовлетворенно. Осторожно опустился на Стива, опираясь на руку. Второй подгреб Брока.

Полежав несколько минут, ушел в душ. Стив не стал дожидаться, пока он освободит ванную, замотался в полотенце и ушел в свою. Брок сменил простыни и завалился на свежее белье ждать обоих.


End file.
